Bite The Hand That Feeds You
by Chaolioe
Summary: I'd control him, he'd be my helpless marionette balancing on the laces of my shoes, suspended and awaiting my next command.' HPDM one very sadistic Draco takes interest in one seemingly innocent Potterboy. The results? Well, you'll just have to see!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Would it be a _fan_fiction if I owned them?

**A/N:** Draco is a bit OOC in this.. but thats okay. H/D slash.. so beware. My first attempt at a real fanfiction, so bare with me. What else.. I'm in dire need of a beta.. that I am... And if you dont like violent stuff.. you might want to hit the back button before its too late and you're forced to flame me. Hmm...This first chapter is a bit short... Going for at least 1 review before i work on the second chapter. And if this does anygood I'm writing another fanfic.. I can't think of anything else, so without further ado:

**Draco POV:**

I sneered, looking him up and down; so care free when his lovely griffindork friends surrounded him. Little did he know he'd be my... well... possession by the end of the week.

I was amidst wondering how easy it would be to wrap him around my finger like a piece of yarn before the lovely miss Pansy interrupted my thoughts by annoyingly tapping me. "Bubble," I said, shoving her gently away and motioning to the area around me. It was my personal bubble. She couldn't touch it.

"Where are you looking?" she questioned. GAH! Why wouldn't she let me think? I held my finger to my slightly trembling, pale lips. I silently stalked off to lunch, the bouncy haired girl following me blindly. I think I could walk off a cliff and she'd do the same.

Lunch... was boring. Life would never care to be any other way. Except for poor Mister Potter's. Everyone loved him! Oh, he must sulk now! I sneered and almost choked on the butter beer I was swallowing. I looked over at prince green eyes.

Ohh... How fun that would be. How unsuspecting. The softest type of victim there was: all trusting and all fearless. I shivered with the anticipation of his screams. Plotting evil was fun, just like following through. I stood up from the table, wagging my eyebrows as if it answered the question that was reflecting in Pansy's eyes. She was so naïve. Such a stupid brat. I wanted to hurt her at that moment, just for the pleasure of hearing screams.

And that led me back into my circle. The cries I'd hear from Potter. Begging me. He'd be my puppet in no time. I'd control him, he'd be my helpless marionette balancing on the laces of my shoes, suspended and awaiting my next command.

My tongue flicked across my parched lips. And what would his screams be begging for? More? To stop? Everything? At least it would be begging. Screaming and begging. Throaty noises of pain.

I ran a hand through my loose hair. I jogged down the hall and stopped in front of a black, yet rusted door. I pushed it open with my shoulder. It'd be in here I decided. So much better than anywhere else. Here it already smelled of dried blood and stale piss. It smelled of death and fear if your senses were that keen.

Oh but I wouldn't kill the lovely golden boy, oh no, quite the contrary, I'd make him live.

**Harry POV**

For the past week Dr-- Malfoy had been staring at me very oddly. I didn't mind having those lovely eyes eating up my body, but it did kind of weird me out. Maybe I was just imagining things. Maybe it was just wishful thinking.

God, how I longed to have him. The almighty mister Malfoy. So what if he was a wanker? He was beautiful, and it was obvious even if you didn't swing that way. Not that I even swing that way... but… Malfoy is like a walking orgasm. The handsome bastard could turn you. Whether he turned you straight or gay it didn't matter, its still turning… and hell, he turned me. Turned me Malfoy-sexual.

My stomach twanged with longing. Hermie told me I looked like I was going to be sick. I looked at her on a sideways glance and shook my head. "I was just thinking," I said bluntly as if that completely explained the way I had crippled over with emotional pain.

I think I'm going crazy. Liking Malfoy. Doubling over with pain that only really existed in my mind. Yes that was it… I was definitely going insane, and that couldn't be fixed. I guess I'd just have to deal with it. Dealing with things that shouldn't exist is always fun...

I spun in a half circle after my little episode, winked at my two friends, and made the scene oh so much better by beginning to skip whimsically towards the great hall. I earned quite a few odd looks.

Catching a glimpse of Draco I stopped dead in my tracks. He disappeared within a moment, and soon my friends had caught up to me. "Well, well, well. What in the fuck was that about Harry?" Ron asked sounding almost skeptical of my behavior. He wasn't allowed to be skeptical of me though. It was some sick and twisted unwritten law.

"Oh... just... nothing..." I replied sounding distant, almost tired. I decided to turn around and head towards the common room instead. Ron and Hermoine looked at each other, shrugged.

I threw myself onto my bed, and it shuddered with the sudden weight. I grabbed a leather bound book from my nightstand and the beautiful blue phoenix feather quill that was next to it. I began to furiously scribble words onto the pages. And these scribbles eventually became letters, and the letters words. Words of hate and love, of pain and suffering.

**Draco POV**

I needed to plan this just perfectly. How would I capture the boy? I'm sure he had some type of brain to have survived Lord Lizard Man... err... He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named-But-Is-Named-Tom-Marvolo-Riddle-,-Lord-Voldemort-,-the-Dark-Lord-,-and-You-Know-Who-even-though-he-must-not-be-named. Maybe it's just because 'Lord Voldemort' didn't just use the god-dang killing curse.

Lord Voldemort. How... odd. Why can't Harry be Sr. Jottahpry? (**A/N:** figured this out in the same way Tom Marvolo Riddle became I am lord Voldemort but using Harry James Potter becoming Me are Sr. Jottahpry.) Why can't I be Lord Falcyucous? (**A/N:** Draco Lucius Malfoy. ) As I pondered I attempted to set up the room. Maybe ridiculing my higher up's name wasn't too bright, but it had been fun… Anyway… back to room...

What's that stupid muggle disease Harry said Ron had once? APP... Attention Paying Problems... I think that was it. I think I have that.

I filled the room with a moderate amount of whips and chains, and dark, dreary looking materials before leaving it with a faint smile dancing on my lips. This put part two in action.

**Harry POV:**

I looked at the words scribbled sloppily on the page. Song lyrics, my own words, and everything else my mind had blurted out and sent commands to my hand to write. I began circling my favorites.

I hate everything about you, why do I love you. What a good song… I circled those lyrics. A/N: I hate everything about you by three days grace. They were fitting words. I continued circling more and more until the page became once again a big scribble.

It _definitely_ wasn't that I like Draco for who he was. He was just the best looking piece of meat I'd ever seen. But he wasn't gay, and that was the worst thing about him.

Though I doubt he'd like me if he was.

**Draco POV:**

My father would so kill me if he knew about this. It'll be worth it. It most definitely will.


	2. A Plan Is Developed

**Disclaimer:** Would it be a _fan_fiction if I owned them?

**A/N:** Once again I think Draco is a little OOC. HP/DM. Still need a beta and for my reviewers there's rumor I can't directly respond to you… so I wont. But I will mention nonchalantly that It's cool that people like this, and I did add some of my dry humor into it on purpose… kind of. I'll also say I'll be trying to pop chapters out once a week or quicker. I want another 5 reviews before I write another chapter though. –Grins evilly-. And now for the next chapter: AN 2: Sorry this took me forever to get out, I kinda had a rough end to summer and a rough start to school. Don't worry kids though, I'm not emo no more. I'm just.. Jasda.

**A Plan Is Developed**

Draco POV:

Brain calling mind; Day two is now in progress. Room is prepared, now listen up and heed my words. I hated when my brain spoke like that. But either way... It did have a point. I needed to plan how to catch scarhead. Because I like to work backwards and before liscensing and legalizing ownership of something I'd like to have already obtained it. Plus, I needed to get him before someone else could. Meaning I had to work fast and be on my toes. "Pansy?" "Yes Drake'ums?" "Don't call me that. And find out something Potter is weak for." "Are you thick? It's obviously he finds it necessary to save everyone. Why?" Now I had the root of my plan.

Harry POV:

"COOKIES!" I threw the box at Ron before he could attack. Something didn't seem right today. Malfoy hadn't been at breakfast. That's probably why. I should really stop stalking him. Stalkedy stalk-stalk. Joy. "Let's play truth or dare. I'm really bored." Where did Hermoine come from?  
So we played truth or dare. And it was an interesting game. My friends now knew I was gay, wanted desperately to get into Malfoy's pants, and that my uncle had abused me. Among other things. Oops?  
Uber attention for Potter time! Oh Glee. Happiness. Sarcasm. Heh... Casm... rhymes with Gasm... laugh. Oh.. in other words. They consoled me where I already had nintendo. Sorry.. horrible pun.

It was all better though when after a few minutes I dared Ron to puke real close to Hermoine. He did, because he was pretty much magically forced to.  
"AIDS!" Hermoine jumped far away from the puke and went to wash. At least we convinced her to leave.  
But then I noticed Ron's imploring face. I acknowledged him. "Harry, What are aids?"  
"AIDS _is_ a disease. A muggle disease. It comes from sex."  
"So Hermoine thinks I've had sex? Wait.. no.. she thinks sex is bad? Cause she said AIDS all bad-like"  
"Nevermind. I'm going for a walk around the grounds." So, being a man of my word, I left the common room and made a trek down the ever so long and scary corridor. Oh yay for haphazordous cries of help.  
Meaning I heard someone shout for help, turn heel to run off in the direction of the voice, and fell flat on my face. Oh so gracefully I returned to my standing stance and jogged off down the hall.

Draco POV:

"Stuff it Creevey. Do as I say and scream for help- before I hex you from here to hell and back again." I shook the younger boy, the camera that hung from his neck beat against his chest.  
"Help!" he cried, "Someboy please! Help! Quick," and he screamed shrilly to add to the affect. It hurt my head.  
"Run along now, and dont tell a soul, living or dead. If you do, next time you get hurt." It's a shame I couldn't have hexed him either way but that would have taken the recording charm off my wand.  
It's a good thing I'd been around. I had this spiffy map. A tracking map A/N: Not like the maruaders map. This instead , using a persons name, will tell you how close they are to you., and planned now on using it to find Harry's vincinity. If he got close enough, I'd play the recording and he'd come running.  
To my surprise he already was approaching quickly. You had to be shitting me if he had heard the authentic screams.  
"Colin? Was that you I heard screaming? Is everyone- Malfoy?" He noticed me once the door had creaked shut and clicked locked.  
I whispered a silencing spell under my breath.  
"Well hello, Potter," And with my words the glamour on the morbid room bled away, revealing the chains and whips which adorned it.

**A/N **wow, can you say short? Eh.. but i got around to it.. waiting for some more inspiration.. and possible a skyehawke account so i could be a bit more graphic.. -cough- (hint, hint)

And we missed my birthday.


End file.
